mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Eil do Mer
}} Eil do Mer is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright and Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith. She comes from Merdado, a place in the alliance of worlds known as Bright Star. Diligence described her as a "slender young woman with long dark eyes and a cap of black hair", and estimated her to be about a year or two older than herself. If this estimate is correct, it would make her between 17 and 19. Like Jassad Attqua, she was an explorer and gatherer and knowledge, and was sent to Hitch's and Diligence's planet to investigate the tales of wonders brought back by mechanical probes. Story Arrival By pure chance, her ship landed in the southern swamps, near Dubiel's stronghold. The Shadowsmith greeted her warmly, treating her with great courtesy and honor, but when her guard was down, he used his strange powers over technology to take over the AI in her ship. She was trapped in her own vessel, forced to watch as he used the Bright Star technology to massacre the candlemen and others of his foes. Niirphar the Dreamwright observed her arrival on the planet, and the meeting with Dubiel's soldiers, but his vision was then blocked. Soon, the Dreamwright was blind to an ever-expanding region around the swamp. Amonwelle and her workers assumed that Dubiel had found a new ally. Caravan About a year after her arrival on the planet, Eil do Mer managed to flee by using her amulet, which allowed her some control of the ship. She ended up in a boat on the river Gaughan, being attacked by a waterfoul, before she was rescued by a water caravan. Here, she met Diligence, and the two young women quickly became good friends. At one point, Diligence showed her some ear pieces she had, that would allow her to contact her tutor Pomponderant in the crystal palace. Eil do Mer never told her who she was or where she was from, but said that she didn't really have anywhere to go, so Diligence convinced her to join the caravan. During their travels, Eil do Mer often got up in the middle of the night and tried to use her amulet to regain control of the ship, but Dubiel was too strong. Luckily, the amulet shielded her and everyone around her from the vessel, preventing the Shadowsmith from using it to attack them. Ambush Shortly after arriving in the Siccative, the caravan was ambushed by Dubiel's soldiers, led by Lord Grott, and the survivors were taken captive. Diligence tried to use her ear pieces to contact Pomponderant, but Eil do Mer suddenly bumped into her from behind, and she lost them. A few days later, Lord Grott's soldiers were cut down in the night, and the caravan was taken prisoner by the candlemen. They were taken to the hearthstone, where they would be sacrificed to the sky. Just when the summoned lightning was about to strike them, Hitch arrived with the candlemen's tinderboy, who captured the lightning in his strongbox. The candlemen rejoiced, and the prisoners were set free. With his powers, Dubiel had managed to take control of Jassad Attqua through The Reference, the AI in his head. He now sent the golden ship to attack the group in the desert. Eil do Mer used her amulet to summon her own ship, and once the tinderboy unleashed his lightning on it, she managed to regain control. The others were not sure they should let her enter the ship - Grapple reminded them that they'd seen her with Dubiel's soldiers in a recording of the Dreamwright's vision. But in the end, Diligence convinced them that she could be trusted. With Bright Star's superior weaponry, she managed to overpower the golden ship and knock it to the ground. Jassad was unconscious, and they began to wonder how they would free him from the Shadowsmith's control. Metal seed That same night, Diligence was woken by the group's alter, who led her into the golden ship. There, the group found Grapple and Eil do Mer, standing over the unconscious Jassad. Grapple was holding a knife and one of Dubiel's metal seeds, which he used to take over people's bodies. Both Eil do Mer and Grapple claimed that they had seen the other sneak into the ship, and arrived just in time to stop them from infecting the Arcan. Grapple told Diligence that Eil do Mer had deliberately knocked the ear piece from her hand, but Eil do Mer replied that it had actually been Grapple that shoved her forward, causing her to bump into Diligence. The others were unsure of which of them was lying, but Diligence reminded them what Grapple had said previously, about seeing Eil do Mer in the Dreamwright's vision; when they'd been shown the recording, Grapple was still in the village outside the Unseen Wall - she never saw the recording. With his cover blown, Dubiel took full control of Grapple's body, and tried to use the Staff of Blue Light to kill the others. But the group's alter charged at him, managing to cut his throat while he killed her with a blast from the staff. With the golden ship's medical equipment, Eil do Mer managed to remove The Reference from Jassad's head. Despite coming from two empires nearly at war with each other, the two explorers quickly became great friends. Ship Eil do Mer's voidship looked like a large cone of black metal, with crimson symbols written on the exterior. It was as tall as a large hostelry, according to witnesses. At the front of the cone was a black sylinder, about twice the height of a man. It was equipped with flamethrowers, which it could use on targets on the ground. It could also launch missiles The ship was faster and had far better weapons than Jassad's golden ship, but the medical equipment was nowhere near as advanced, and the translation programs were simpler. Unlike the golden ship, the Bright Star vessel had an AI implanted into it. Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters